Seasons Changes
by animegirl9001
Summary: Harry spends what he thinks will be another summer over at the burrow. He ends up learning new things about himself and others. How will this new knowledge affect his life at Hogwarts? Slash hpxdm and fwxgw
1. The First Step of a Long Process

I've been meaning to update some of my older and neglected stories, but instead I found myself writing a new one. This is a story that contains **SLASH**. If you don't like it, please don't read it. If you choose to ignore this warning, it won't be my fault when you degrade yourself further with homophobic comments. The pairings in this story will mainly be HarryxDraco and FredxGeorge. Sorry for those who love HarryxDraco but hate the twincest angle. You'll either have to grin and bear it or just not read. It's also in Harry's point of view.

All characters belong to the amazing JKR.

CHAPTER ONE: The First Step of a Long Process

For the third time this week, I've woken up with the same feeling. I'm sure everyone's felt it at one time or another. It's that hollow empty feeling you get in the center of your chest when you just _know_ something is missing. I've been plagued with this feeling for the past three days, which has coincidentally been the same amount of days that I've been at the Burrow.

Could this feeling be the result of seeing so much love and togetherness in one place-love and togetherness that I've never had? Or maybe it was just something I'm not able to identify yet. Either way, I'm planning on making my stay here as enjoyable as possible.

Looking around, I noticed I was up before Ron. There was nothing absolutely extraordinary about that. If Ron could get away with it, he would stay in bed all day. I really wish he would wake up though. Even Ron's company is better than none.

After waiting several minutes, it became clear he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Hopefully someone else is going to be up. As I left Ron's room, I heard a small noise from Fred and George's room across the hall. The faded brown door was open, but only very slightly.

I had a feeling they might be up and already working on a new practical joke, so I started toward their room. With every advancing step I took toward their room, the small noise became louder and louder. It was a sound similar to wood knocking against a wall. As my hand reached the gleaming doorknob, I heard an identical set of sighs of satisfaction.

Pushing the door open, I saw Fred and George laying together in the same bed. Georges head was resting lovingly of Fred's chest, while Fred was lovingly braiding a single strand of his twins hair. Both were shirtless and seemed to be covered by a thin lavender sheet from the waist down. Startled, I let out a small gasp.

Fred's eyes flew open while George seemed oblivious to the noise. As his eyes focused on me, they widened in utter surprise. He gently nudged George to attention. When George finally caught sight of me, his lips moved as though he was trying to form words, yet no sound came from them. I turned around and left the room, anxious to be free from the uncomfortable situation.

"Harry, wait! Let us explain!" Was the last thing I heard as I ran down the creaky stairs and headed out the back door of the Weasley household.

End!

Thischapter was very, _very_ short and there wasn't really even a conversation involved. For that I'm sorry. It's the introduction to the story and it's very important to leave this one event all to its self. Love it, hate it, or feel neutral? Click the button that says review and tell me!


	2. Explanations and Revelations

I barely got any sleep last night because I wanted to post another chapter today. If any part of this chapter doesn't make sense, feel free to tell me. That's what happens when you write things at 4:00 in the morning.

**CHAPTER TWO: Explanations and Revelations  
**

Walking across the backyard, I sat down under the orange tree. I finally have time to think about what happened in the last five minutes. To sum it up shortly, they were in bed together.

There's definitely a reasonable explanation. I just have to think of one. Maybe they were just lonely. Yeah, that had to be it. Or maybe Georges Sheets were dirty and…

_"Oh my god."_

It hit me just like that. They have a wooden bed and I heard wood hitting the wall. Then there were those sighs. They must have been…

"Harry, can we talk to you?"

Great, I was trying to avoid Fred and George. Not only did they interrupt my thoughts, but now I have to talk to them! This is going to be _so_ embarrassing. Fred and George sat down beside me. George was the first one to begin.

"Harry," he began in a soft voice, "Do you know what the word homosexual means?"

Did he think I was dumb or something? Of course I know what it means.

"Yeah. It's when a girl likes a girl or a boy likes a…"

George and Fred both nodded.

"What are you saying that you and Fred are…?

"Yes Harry, Fred and I are gay."

We sat in silence for a moment until Fred said,

"So, what do you think?"

I looked at him in surprise.

"What am I supposed to think?"

George shook his head and sighed.

"I mean, how do you feel about it? Do you feel upset? Even uncomfortable?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I guess I'm fine with it. I don't really feel any different then I did before."

The twins beamed. Obviously I had said what they wanted to hear. They both punched me playfully and started walking back towards the house. After a few seconds, George turned around.

"Oh, and Harry? Would you mind keeping this whole deal a bit of a secret? Who knows what mum'll do if she finds out."

Fred drew his pointer finger across his neck in a cut throat gesture. As they walked away, I chuckled to myself. Those two will never change.

I started thinking about everything that had happened this morning again. I can't believe I caught Fred and George in that situation. On second though, I can't believe they're gay. Not that I have a problem with it or anything, because I always knew their closeness was due to brotherly love. Just not _that_ kind of brotherly love if you know what I mean.

I wonder what else they do when everyone else is asleep. The thoughts of what Fred and George could be doing right this moment behind closed doors was oddly a turn on. No! That can't be right! I'm fine with Fred and George being gay, but me? I can't be gay…can I?

I mean, I liked Cho, but….was there ever really a connection? When I think back on it, I don't really think so. We don't even talk anymore. To tell the truth, I can't even stand to make eye contact with her. And other than Hermione and the girls of the Quidditch team, I never really enjoy talking to girls.

When I seriously think about it, I do seem to have a lot more guy friends then other boys. I don't know why I didn't even think of being gay before. Come to think of it, I did always pay a lot of attention to Oliver Woods muscles while we were in the showers after Quidditch practice. Maybe the admiration I've always had for him was more of a crush. Even Draco Malfoy is beautiful when he isn't sneering...

Oh no, what am I doing thinking things like that? He's my enemy! Even though his ice blue eyes send shivers down my spine whenever he looks at me and his gorgeous blond hair looks soft as silk…I can't believe I allowed myself to think that. This really needs to stop. It's bad enough that I'm starting to think I'm gay, but now I might have a full blown crush on Draco Malfoy?

Since when did my world get turned upside down? Next,people are going to be telling me that my parents are alive and I'm not really 'The Boy Who Lived'. I'm more confused right now then I ever thought was possible.

At least I still have a week to figure everything out before I go back to school. I think I just need to forget about all of this for now and just stay calm. Right now all I need to do it sit back, relax, and enjoy these few days of freedom.

Laying my head against the trunk of the orange tree, I looked up into the sky. It was the most amazing shade of blue I had ever seen. It was perfect, and I found that color oddly comforting as I drifted off to sleep.

End.

Still kind of short, but at least this chapter was longer then the introduction. Harrys finally figuring out that he might be gay, and he has a crush on none other then Draco Malfoy. New chapter coming soon, so make sure you review!


	3. Confessions

I can't believe I'm actually updating. I'm so proud of myself. I might actually get around to finishing this story at one point or another.  
To aishteru: I'm not sure if this will be a long story or not yet.  
I think it might be longish, but I'm not quite sure.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all rock.

**  
CHAPTER 3: Confessions**

When I finally woke up, it was dark already. Looking at the house, silhouettes could be seen on the wall through the kitchen window. It looked like the Weasleys were having dinner.Standing up, I attempted to walk, but I staggered. As I began to fall to the ground, a hand firmly grabbed my wrist and pulled me upright again. When I was safely on the ground, I turned around to see who my savior was. It was none other than Ginny Weasley. Well, that's surprising to say the least.

"Ginny, what are you doing out here? You should be inside having dinner with everyone else."

She shook her head, all the while sporting a huge grin.

"Well, I had to fend off the gnomes," she said as she pointed to a group of angry gnomes who looked as though they would have liked nothing more than terrorizing me while I slept. Now that their chances were ruined, it seemed like the next target they picked would be Ginny.

"Besides," she continued, "You just look so cute when you're asleep."

Despite these words that were clearly meant as some form of flirtation, I ended up feeling sick to my stomach. I guess I really _am_ gay. Any other time, Ginny's comment would have left me blushing furiously, even if I didn't return the feelings. Now what she said was sickening to hear. I leaned against the orange tree and tried to find a way out of this.

"Ginny, you don't mean that."

Advancing towards me, she stood directly in from of me, blocking any form of escape.

"Oh, but Harry, I do…"

She gave me what it seemed she thought was a seductive smile and leaned in for a kiss. As she closed here eyes, I ducked down to the ground. This caused the kiss that was meant for me to be received by the tree. After a moment, Ginny realized what had happened. As she looked down at me, her face was a mask of hurt and confusion.

"Harry, what's wrong? Don't you like me?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to explain this.

"Of course I like you Ginny. You're a great friend and-"

She cut me off.

"That's just it! I don't want to be just friends! Can't you see it? I really like you Harry!"

"But-"

She cut me off again, but this time she was in tears.

"Don't give me some fake excuse! What's wrong with me? Am I ugly, or," she began to whisper, "Is there already someone else?

I looked at her tear stained face, debating whether or not I should tell her. Then she started again.

"Gosh what is it? What's wrong with-"

"Would you just shut up! I don't hate you! It's not you, it's me. I seriously mean that. I'm…I'm gay, ok? I like guys! God, I even have a crush on bloody Draco Malfoy of all people!"

I slumped down into a dejected heap on the cold, hard ground and covered my face with my hands. Ginny's really going to hate me now. To my surprise, nothing harsh came out of her mouth. She just knelt down beside me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Harry, its ok. I mean, sure, the whole Malfoy this is a little creepy, but I'm fine with it.

I gave her a grateful smile.

"You mean it?"

"I sure do. Am I the only one that knows about this?"

I looked down at the ground.

"Yes. And would you mind not telling anyone? I want to be the one that people find out from.

"Sure Harry. I won't tell a soul."

As we walked into the house and up the stairs to bed, I couldn't resist one more comment."Think Ginny, I'm now 'The Boy Who's Gay'!"

She giggled as we went off to our separate rooms. I had way too much excitement for one day. Collapsing on the squeaky bed I use every summer, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

End.

Well, what do you think? I decided I needed an emotional chapter. Now Ginny knows Harry is gay _and_ that he has a crush on Draco Malfoy. The plot thickens! Oh yeah, in the next chapter, there's probably going to be a timelapse containing about 5 days. I mean, come on, you don't really need to read5 more chapters aboutHarry doing meaningless things at theBurrow do you? I didn't think so. Nowdon't forget to push the review button and write me something nice!**  
**


	4. The Walls Have Ears

Sorry for the semi-late update. My cousin was over so I was busy. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Well, it's time for the story.

**Chapter 4: **The Walls Have Ears

It has been five days since Ginny found out about my little secret. She's the only person who knows that not only am I gay, but I also have a crush on Gryffindor enemy number one: Draco Malfoy. Although she promised not to tell anyone, I'm a bit worried about today.

The reason for this is because Mrs. Weasley announced that we were going to Diagon Alley today. It's not the place that worries me though, it's the person we're bound to see. There's no doubt in my mind that we're going to see Hermione Granger.

I mean, I love Hermione, but she has this uncanny ability to be able to tell if anyone is keeping a secret from her. When she sees Ginny, the conversation will most likely go something like this.

"Hi Ginny, how was you're summer? Anything new happen?"

At this point, Ginny will blush just the smallest bit.

"No…n-nothing happened…"

Well, by then Hermione will have already figured out something was up and the questions would begin. I guess I'll just have to keep Hermione and Ginny separated at all costs.

Mrs. Weasleys cheerful voice came from downstairs.

"Harry dear, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be right down."

Leaving Ron's blindingly bright orange room, I went down the four flights of steps and walked into the kitchen. I was there just in time to see Ron step into the emerald green flames and disappear out of sight. Ginny went next. Grabbing a handful of floo powder out of the flowerpot on the kitchen mantelpiece, she threw the glittering handful into the fire. When the green flames appeared, she calmly stepped inside the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!"

Fred and George's departure was shortly after Ginny's. Although they were going to Diagon Alley, they weren't going for the same reason that the rest of us were. Both Fred and George had dropped out of school last year to begin their joke shop; Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. With the help of the money I won from the Tri-Wizard tournament, they finally had enough money to buy the shop and all the necessary ingredients. Although Mr. Weasley was a bit mad at them for quitting school, you could tell that every time they made an advance on one of their new products that she was proud.

It was finally my turn to leave. Grabbing a handful of floo powder and tossing it into the fireplace, I stepped inside. Remembering to keep my elbows tucked in, I was ready to go.

"Diagon Alley!"

I was the last to arrive in our entire group. Looking to the left, I saw Hermione talking to Ginny! Walking as fast as I could towards the two of them, I began to get close enough that I could hear them.

"No…n-nothing happened…"

I just knew this was going to happen! I started walking even faster..

"Ginny, what's up?" Hermione said in a slightly worried tone, but suddenly she smiled.

"Ah, you have a secret!"

Ginny blushed but Hermione just continued.

"Well? Come on, out with it then!"

Quickly closing the distance between me and them, I answered for her.

"Of course Ginny's not hiding anything from you!" I said, all the while sending a glare in Ginny's direction. Ginny whimpered.

" Yes she is, I can tell!" Looking me over, her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, you're hiding something from me too!"

Damn, I was caught too. Since I couldn't see anyway out of this, I guess I have to tell Hermione. Scuffing the heel of my shoe repeatedly off the ground, I tried to think of the best way-and place-to explain. Suddenly it came to me. Weasley Wizard Wheezes! Fred and George have a flat above the shop where they occasionally stay. Maybe they would let me use it for a second.

"Hermione, can you and I talk about this in private? It's kind of personal."

Although you could tell that she would rather hear what was going on right now, she nodded. When we reached the shop, I lead her through the door and upstairs to the flat. There were two beds, a nightstand, a closet, one couch, and a table crammed into the smalls pace. I pointed to the bed.

"Would you mind sitting down? I'm a little nervous."

Hermione complied.

"Ok Harry, what's this big secret about?"

"Well, I figured out something about myself this summer…"

"Uh huh."

"And Ginny found out…"

"_Yes_," she said, sounding exasperated, "Get to the point Harry."

"She only found out because she tried to kiss me-"

"You and Ginny. You two had…_Oh God_. You did didn't you?"

"Ew, Hermione! No!"

"Whew, that's good. Wait a minuet, what do you mean 'ew'?"

Well, it was now or never.

"I mean…well…I'm kinda…gay?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open the smallest bit.

"You're _kind of gay_?"

I sighed.

"Fine, I'm gay. Totally and completely. The total opposite of straight. I guess…I dunno, curved I suppose."

Hermiones mouth had closed and now her finger was tapping her head in thought.

"You know, I always _thought_ you might be gay…"

What is she talking about?

"No you didn't. No way."

"Yes I did!" She said indignantly. "Especially when you never reacted to Ginny every time she flirted with you."

At this point, she smiled.

"And anyway, you always did pay an excessive amount of time to Draco Malfoy."

I guess she already figured the next part out. Sometimes I think she's too smart for her own good.

"So you're ok with it?"

She smiled kindly at me.

"Of course. You know, I've read some books on homosexuality. It's amazing how many people in the world are homosexual or bisexual. Actually, I could lend you a few books if you want."

I tossed an exploding pillow that Fred and George had on their night stand at her head.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

As we grinned at each other, a rustling sound came from the storage closet, followed by loud whooping noises. To my utter horror, the door began to inch open.

End.

So this was finally a longish chapter. Sorry about it being a bit boring, but everyone has to find out somehow. The next chapter will probably be a little short. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. I have stuff to do on Thursday, so the next update might quite possibly be on Friday. Don't forget to review!


End file.
